LOVE: Lost and Found
by Hanei Tamashii
Summary: It might be slightly complicating in the beginning but you'll understand better as the story goes...hm...summary? That'll be lettin the cat out of the bag! Read on and find out


"Sailormoon ain't mine to claim."  
  
"2 fics at one time? Nah! Mail me and tell me which one first k?"  
  
---Hanei T.  
  
  
  
LOVE: Lost and Found by Hanei Tamashii  
  
Prologue I- Darien  
  
  
  
********************************************  
  
She knew she couldn't outrun him, but she had too. Her breathing was uneven as she continued too run away from the dark oncoming shadow. Tears were blinding her path as she missed a step and trip onto the cracked cement path. The little bundle in her arms gave a loud cry and her attempt to hide in the dark alley was in vain. The shadow, which was lost for a moment, stopped.and walked towards her direction. She wanted to scream, to shout for help but she knew it wouldn't do any good. She had to protect him no matter what. She scrambled to her feet and continued running. It was dark, she didn't know where to run and she ended up in front of a door. It was now or never; she left the bundle of cloth at the doorsteps and pounded on the door.  
  
"I'll always be watching you my little Darien. . .I love you," she whispered as she ran in the opposite direction; leading the killer away from her only child. . .the child whom she may never have the chance to see again. As though the baby knew what was going on, he started to cry very loudly.  
  
"Hey Marie! Get the door will ya?!" shouted a stout, ugly looking man from inside the room.  
  
"Why don't you get it you lazy good for nothing!" The door swung open and a slim lady stepped out. She was not exactly one would say pretty but she had an almost kind face as she scooped up the bundle of cloth.  
  
"What is it?! Can't you get back in bed already?" the man grumbled.  
  
"Aw, shut up Mike. Just for once okay. I'm sick of hearing you shouting like a grumpy ol' pig," she shouted back. The little bundle was still wrecking havoc with his tiny screams and wails as the lady, Marie Annette Gillmore pushed away the folds of cloth and there in her arms, was a little baby boy and she daresay it was barely a month old. He had a tuff of dark hair on his head and dark blue eyes that were filled with tears as he continued to wail.  
  
"Oh my god. . .what do we have here?" The worried look on her face was soon replaced with a smile. "There, there now  
  
. . .you're all safe with me little one," she cooed at the crying bundle. It wasn't in her nature to take in little stray babies but this one. . . she could almost tell this one was hers, her little fortune, her light in this sickening world. A decision was instantly made, she would take this little fella into her wing.  
  
"Marie darling. . . GET BACK HERE!" roared the enraged man. Marie turned instantly back into the room with the bundle still in her arms. "You get out! I don't have the mood to entertain anyone tonight," she replied coyly.  
  
"Why you little b****, I paid you!"  
  
"Yes, and you can take your sorry butt out of my place and take this back!" she shouted as she threw a few crumpled notes of money at him. The stout man decided to take a turn at the situation as he patted the empty spot on the bed softly.  
  
"Aw, come on now honey. . ."  
  
"OUT!!!"  
  
His smile crumpled into a grim line. "FINE!" he bellowed as he gathered his scattered clothing and stomped out.  
  
"Don't expect to see me ever again!" he bit out as he tucked in his shirt.  
  
"That would be my pleasure, I'm sure of it." The door slammed shut as the man disappeared behind it.  
  
"I don't deserve this. . ." Marie said as she looked back at the bundle in her arms. He had quieted down and was now contented to suck his little thumb. Marie sighed and place the bundle on her bed.  
  
"Since you're stuck with me little one. . .I might as well give you a name. . ." Her mind was fast diving into reminiscence as she remembered her first unborn child. Stuck at the wrong place the doctors said, and had to be removed. Her lovely lips curved into a sadistic smile as she remembered the man she had so-called loved. He dumped her and ran off with a younger chick. A sleepy gurgle brought her back to the present. She drew him back up into her arms and smiled. This was her second chance, he was the son she never had. "Nick...Nick Gillmore."  
  
A shot rung through the alley followed by a heart-wrenching scream. Little Nick who was at the brink of sleep was awoken once more and cried.  
  
Prologue II-Serena  
  
Nick Gillmore, about the age of ten was already a cute handsome looking boy with the promise of much more to come. A drunken man was slowly crawling into bed with his mother as Nick hid behind the shabby looking door. He didn't know what was going on and decided to let it be as he slowly shut the door and went to the very worn-out looking couch. It would be his bed for the night as usual. He found his usual pillow and covered his ears as he lay down. It was not going to be a quiet night.  
  
As soon as he found his rest, at a distant town, a tragedy was being unfolded. In a luxurious apartment, a little girl trembled in fright in a dark empty cupboard. She could her mother cry for help as her father fell onto the carpeted floor. Blood was everywhere as the assassin took his final aim. Soon after, only the sound of sirens and yelling was heard. The cupboard was carefully smashed open and large hands scoop the girl out.  
  
"She's here!" yelled the large man. Another man, dressed in an ironed- out business suit came running at them.  
  
"Ah!!! My niece! She's safe!" said the man as he grabbed her into his arms. She was numb to everything else as some paramedics hurried them outside. She only managed a glimpse at the blood-red room as her uncle consoled her.  
  
"Everything is going to be just fine little Sere," he muttered into her ears.  
  
"...little Nicole Serena Thawkin," he whispered so softly it was as though those words were only meant to be heard by her.  
  
Serena Thawkin, four years of age at that time, didn't really remembered what happened. Otherwise...it would have been a different story to tell. And so the story goes...  
  
********************************************************  
  
Whaddya think? Read and review pls!! 


End file.
